


alienated

by kennakraft



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Princess Clarke, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Sad Clarke, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennakraft/pseuds/kennakraft
Summary: *takes place right after season 5 of the 100*clarke and bellamy strive to be the good guys, as monty said, and do their best to take care of jordan jasper green. as they transform this new planet into a survivable home, they encounter a new lifeform; something they have never witnessed before. some die, some survive wishing they hadn't, and some will never be the same.on the side of all of this, clarke and bellamy figure out why they need each other so desperately and what all of these feelings between them means.





	alienated

*Clarke's POV*

I rest my head on Bellamy's chest, automatically feeling comfort; something I haven't felt in a while. Something shifts inside of me, all of these negative thoughts have turned into hope. As I look at the two suns on the horizon of our new home, I feel peace reside within me. It's beautiful. I know Bellamy feels the same way.

Thank you Monty and Harper, I think to myself. 

I slide myself out of Bellamy's strong grip and walk over to Jordan. "Let's wake everyone up and-"

Bellamy cuts me off. "No, Clarke. We should get down to the planet and see if it's survivable first. In that case, if it isn't, we dont get 400 people killed."

He's right. Our roles really have reversed, because I didn't even think about that. As of right now, I just want to wake up Madi because I know how excited she'll be about the new planet. Bellamy is definitely using his head more than I have.

"Okay," I turn to Jordan, "can you get us down there?"

Jordan smirks and sits down to fly the ship. "Mom and dad taught me everything I needed to know. Of course I can get you down there."

I can see so much of Monty and Harper in his personality already. He has Monty's intelligence and wit, and Harper's confidence. 

A few moments later, we land on the beautiful planet which we can now call our home. I pull the lever to open the door of the ship. Bellamy and I stand in awe as the door reveals a green meadow of flowers, trees scattered all around, and a chorus of birds chirping. 

I take a step forward but I'm stopped by Bellamy's gentle grip on my wrist. "The air could be toxic," Bellamy says in a serious tone.

This causes memories from our first day on Earth to surface in my mind, which causes a smirk to grow on my face. I look up at him

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyways."

This causes a smile to grow on his face as he looks down at me. He stifles a laugh and turns his eyes to the ground.


End file.
